yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force
-리미티드 바리언즈 포스 | pt_name = Magia de Aumento de Classe Limitada Força de Barian | es_name = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Limitada de Barian | ja_name = －リミテッド・バリアンズ・フォース | romaji_name = Rankuappumajikku - Rimiteddo Barianzu Fōsu | alt_name = Rank Up Magic Limited Barian's Force | image = RankUpMagicLimitedBariansForce-YS13-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 92365601 | effect_types = Effect, Condition | lore = Target 1 Rank 4 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) | fr_lore = Ciblez 1 Monstre Xyz de Rang 4 que vous contrôlez ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Numéro C" qui a 1 Rang de plus que le monstre que vous contrôlez depuis votre Extra Deck, en l'utilisant comme le Matériel Xyz. (Cette Invocation Spéciale est traitée comme une Invocation Xyz. Les Matériels Xyz attachés à la cible deviennent aussi des Matériels Xyz du monstre Invoqué.) | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird immer als eine „Rangsteigerungszauber“-Karte behandelt.) Wähle 1 Xyz-Monster des Rangs 4, das du kontrollierst; beschwöre 1 „Nummer C“-Monster mit einem um 1 höheren Rang als das Monster, das du kontrollierst, als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck, indem du es als Xyz-Material verwendest. (Diese Spezialbeschwörung wird als Xyz-Beschwörung behandelt. An das gewählte Ziel angelegtes Xyz-Material wird ebenfalls zu Xyz-Material des beschworenen Monsters.) | it_lore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 Mostro Xyz di Rango 4 scoperto che controlli; Evoca Specialmente dal tuo Extra Deck 1 mostro "Numero C" con un Rango superiore di 1 a quello di quel mostro che controlli, utilizzandolo come Materiale Xyz. (Questa Evocazione Speciale viene considerata una Evocazione Xyz. I Materiali Xyz attaccati a quel bersaglio diventano Materiali Xyz anche sul mostro Evocato.) | pt_lore = Escolha 1 Monstro Xyz de Classe 4 que você controla; Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 monstro "Número C" que seja 1 Classe maior que esse monstro que você controla, usando-o como Matéria Xyz. (Essa Invocação-Especial é considerada uma Invocação-Xyz. Matérias Xyz associadas ao alvo também se tornam Matérias Xyz no card Invocado.) | es_lore = Selecciona 1 Monstruo Xyz de Rango 4 que controles; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck Extra, 1 monstruo "Número C" que sea 1 Rango mayor que ese monstruo que controlas usándolo como el Material Xyz (esta Invocación Especial se trata como una Invocación Xyz. Los Materiales Xyz acoplados a ese objetivo también se convierten en Materiales Xyz del monstruo Invocado). | ja_lore = 自分フィールド上のランク４のエクシーズモンスター１体を選択して発動できる。選択したモンスターよりランクが１つ高い「 」と名のついたモンスター１体を、選択した自分のモンスターの上に重ねてエクシーズ召喚扱いとしてエクストラデッキから特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 자신 필드 위의 랭크 4 엑시즈 몬스터 1장을 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. 선택한 몬스터보다 랭크가 1개 높은 "CNo.(카오스 넘버즈)" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을, 선택한 자신 몬스터의 위에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소환으로 취급하고 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival | supports = Xyz Monster | archseries = Rank-Up-Magic | supports_archetypes = Number C | related_to_archseries = * Number * Number C39 * Utopia (archetype) | action = Transfers | summoning = * Rank-Up by 1 Rank * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Treats Special Summon as Xyz Summon * Xyz Evolution | misc = Archetype condition | database_id = 10570 }}